The present invention relates to mobile devices, and more specifically, to use of sensor data to provide a service.
As the number and variety of commercially available mobile devices continues to increase, new applications continue to be developed to provide different types of location based services. Location based services are a class of computer program-level services that use location data, for example global positioning system (GPS) data, to control features that are provided to mobile devices. Such features typically are used to enhance user experiences when using mobile devices. For example, GPS location data can be used to enhance social networking interactions among users based on user locations, help users find goods and services being offered in particular geographic areas, provide maps and directions, etc.